Insatiable
by luna-301190
Summary: Zen x MC Short sexy drabble based on Darren Haye's song "Insatiable". What happened after Zen saved MC from Rika's apartment. Zen's POV.


INSATIABLE

I became panicked at the thought of losing you. So much so that, my mind was in a haze. A red fog. I wanted to. Tear. The. Fucking. Place. Down.

..But I was glad that I got to you in time. At least, that bastard hacker didn't manage to hurt you. Just thinking about it again makes me angry.

" _Zenny, don't think about it anymore. I'm safe. Here with you. That is all that matters to me right now. I am glad you rescued me in time. I- I can't…think..If you…"_

I pull her to me, and hug her tight. So tightly, that she tapped my arm gently to let me know I was almost on the verge of squeezing her.

" _Chagiya, don't leave me. EVER. Okay? I think my heart would just stop, if I were to lose you."_

I start kissing her temples. Her cheeks. The tip of her nose. I nipped at the corner of her pink lips, suddenly overcome with the need to taste every inch of her. I nuzzled and kissed my way down the side of her neck, inhaling the sweet smell that can only be her.

I hear the sharp intake of her breath as she realises where I am going with this. I stop momentarily, letting the decision fall into her hands. I wasn't going to force her if she didn't want to go any further.

When she arched her back, and tightened her arms around me- I took it as a yes.

" _When moonlight crawls along the street,_

 _Chasing away the summer heat._

 _Footsteps outside somewhere below,_

 _The worlds revolves, I've let it go"_

She gave me a sweet look as I took her up into my arms, carrying her into the bedroom. I set her upon the bed. Her skin was gleaming pure against the moonlight, shining through the windows in the dark of the room. All of a sudden, the room seemed too small for the both of us, yet was filled with the infinite possibilities of what we could do.

" _We built our church above this street,_

 _We practice love between these sheets._

 _The candy sweetness scent of you,_

 _It bathes my skin, I'm stained in you._

 _And all I have to do is hold you"_

As we slowly shed our clothes, so did inhibitions. Our bodies suddenly emblazoned by the passion running through our veins. I couldn't seem to let go of your scent, as if it was imprinted upon my very soul.

" _There's a racing within my heart._

 _And I am barely touching you"_

 _*BA-DUMP. BA-DUMP.*_ All I could hear, above the blazing fire we made with our bodies, was your heart beating with mine. I couldn't get enough. Of kissing every inch of your body, my hands roaming and caressing every curve and crevice. I dreamt once that I was with you in my dreams. But it was no match for the real thing in front of me. You were perfect beyond my wildest dreams.

" _Turn the lights down low,_

 _Take it off, let me show._

 _My love for you, insatiable._

 _Turn me on, never stop,_

 _Wanna taste every drop._

 _My love for you,_

 _Insatiable"_

Moving to your secret place, I tease and stroke you, your mews and sighs fast becoming music to my ears. To push you to the edge of pleasure, I slowly lick of all the traces of honeyed desire.

 _*BA-DUMP. BA-DUMP. BA-DUMP*_

" _ZEN!"_ my name on your hallowed lips, brought me so much pleasure, and yet so much pain. My body seemed like it was on fire.

I moved my body on top of yours, covering your body with mine. Raining kisses everywhere I could reach. Slowly, easing the tip of my hardness against your sweet opening. The feeling of you, enveloping me so sweetly. Of me, stretching you, oh, so…deliciously. The push and pull of our bodies, entwined together. Each thrust brought us closer to Heaven, as our bodies rocked together for what seemed like an endless eternity.

" _ZEN! ZEN!"_ You buried your cries against my shoulder, shuddering, as you rode out the waves of ecstasy.

The pressure in me builds, and builds, until, at last, I couldn't hold it back any further. I call out your name- _"CHAGIYA!"_ as I kissed the side of your neck, inhaling your scent, mingled with the steamy sweat of our love-making.

As we both come down from the residual aftershocks, I gently push the sweat-soaked strands of hair from your tired face. Your tired face jolts me from the glow of our love-making as I remember what we went through, just several hours before. I start to feel guilty, and sorry, that I took advantage your moment of weakness and shock.

" _Chagiya, I'm sorry if it was too soon for you. I couldn't control myself. I should have waited, babe."_ I whisper.

She smiled at me, her tired but gentle face already like an engraved picture in my heart.

" _It's okay, Zenny. I couldn't either… I just wanted this moment to be ours, forever.",_ she whispered back, as she kissed my cheek

" _I just want to tell you one thing."_

" _What is it, Zen?"_

" _I love you."_


End file.
